


Rude

by alexorish_waters



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athletes, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexorish_waters/pseuds/alexorish_waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her whole life Lexa trained to be the best sprinter ever; not only in her hometown or at the state championships. It is a goal on a "must to do" list of hers, which she still has pinned to the cork board over her desk, with a small note "Made by Lexa and Daddy - 20XX". She always wanted to compate in the Olympics and now there is a great opportunity to make her all dreams come true. 3... 2... 1... As she prepares herself for the final run, the cruel Fate plays with the life strings and shatters the whole world around Lexa. Will she be able to overcome the injustice in name of reaching again toward her dreams? And what has Clarke Griffin to do with this? Well, she is a Griffin. They fall from the Sky out of blue whenever there's a true need on the Earth. A single woman with her crew against the whole Universe. The game called LIFE has just began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cloudless Sky and Florescent Sun

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction and I'm sorry for every single mistake I did.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed it while writting the first outlines and the first chapter.
> 
> You can find me and updates of this story on my Tumblr: alexorish-waters.tumblr.com  
> Don't mind just comming over to say a simple "Hello" or what you think about my work. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Since English isn't my mother tongue, I have to say a BIG THANK YOU to my Beta Reader and French Friend - L.! You're the best, Girl! I couldn't do this without your help and you know this! - you can find her on Tumblr -> 41319fan-vauseman-joniss.tumblr.com
> 
> Your comments are very welcome and I wouldn't mind a constructive criticism or/and some advices to my writing. :)
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter of "Rude"!

One moment she was there – on the track, holding her breath, ready to start to run as soon as the starter with a navy cap on his head fired his gun up in the air. She had always dreamed of this - a screaming crowd, people watching and admiring the athletes, competing against each other, the smell of sweat and tears. Briefly, everything right here and right now.

Being a part of the Polis Athletic Team called Grounders was already a privilege, but more than that, a chance to get better at what she was doing, she enjoyed the opportunity life gave her. If she won today's race, every single person would know her name forever. Lexa knew - it was the chance of a lifetime. One good run and she would compete in the Olympics as the first female athlete from her home town, Polis. It was nothing. Just a single race. Career. Fame. No more debts. No more problems. No more counting every single cent to know if it would be enough for the next month. And Lexa loved when people were praising her and giving her thumbs up with wide smiles she appreciated so much. It was the peaceful life she had always wanted for herself and Uncle Gustus, since they began to live together.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, everything went black and the only thing Lexa could hear was a loud thumping and strange vibrations on the rocky ground around beneath her. There was only darkness and a numb feeling on her right side.  
  
“Miss Woods, can you hear me?”  
  
She tried to move her right leg – it felt like as if a giant rock was lying on it, but there was no pain at all. Only a paralyzing nothingness.  
  
“Miss Woods, if you hear me, please, squeeze my hand.”  
  
Her right arm was also motionless and as Lexa thought that she should run into panic, it was only a rational thing to do right now, instead she stayed uncomfortably calm and didn't open her eyes.  
  
Another thumping. Strange voices had turned into a big turmoil. More people around.

She wanted to groan and tell them to leave her alone, but she couldn't. Lexa's lips were sealed like a tomb's gate, and her mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert. Here and now, she wouldn't mind a small trip to the ocean and letting herself drown in the cold water of the Atlantic.  
  
“We need to take her to the hospital.” Said a low male voice sounding familiar. Lexa could swear that it belongs to someone she knew. “Now, we need to tie her legs together. Yes, like this. C'mon, Commander, you have to be alright… Ah, shit! You must be alright!”  
  
Gustus. Her uncle. Her trainer.  
  
There was a metallic clang and one second later Lexa felt coldness on her left side. So It seems only my right side is non-functional, she thought, not sure if she was still here or already in another dimension.

 

After a few moments of balancing between darkness and reality, Lexa finally slowly opened her eyes. The blinding light above her head made her shut them quickly. Her eyeballs burned like coal and wood would in an old tiled stove, making her furrow her brows. Under her skull an army was marching, it might be the reason why she felt a dull pain in the back of her head.

  
Numbly, Lexa tried to bring her arms up to her face. In the end she only managed to rub her eyes with the fingertips of her left palm. The other one was out and the athlete didn't know why.  
  


“Hey, don't force yourself” someone said, catching Lexa's wrist and taking it away from the woman's face. It was soft and warm. Almost safe. “How are you feeling?”  
  


Her surrounding wasn’t as blurred as before when Lexa opened her forest green eyes again, and she had to admit – the strangers face in front of her own was having a calming influence on her. It was a young woman with blond hair, like golden fields touched by the summer sun and the light wind, and bright, cerulean eyes that gave Lexa the feeling that she was staring into a cloudless and endless sky.  
  
“Like a worn out punching bag of a heavyweight boxer... What happened?” the brunette murmured, blinking her eyes as the female paramedic drew away from her and let the hard light fall onto Lexa's face. She rose her left arm to cover herself from that blinding beam, however, she was stopped by the woman.  
  
“Understandable. You hit the ground. Accidentally.” said the woman, looking over her shoulder at the beeping machine behind her. “Not so badly, if you ask me. But hard enough to be knocked out.” the paramedic said with a small smile, as she turned her attention back to the athlete laying on a stretcher. “You're lucky. There's no traffic on our way to the hospital, so you will soon be treated and everything should be fine, athlete.”  
  
Lexa nodded after a short while and looked at her right side. There was a transparent IV line connected with her right hand, covered with a large white sticking plaster. She still couldn't feel her limbs on this side nor even a slight hint of panic or pain.

She was just being taken to a hospital...

“Do you know who you are?” the blue eyed girl asked. Her voice could calm the biggest storms, of that she was sure.

After a short while Lexa blinked in confirmation and sighed soundlessly.  
  


“Lexa. Lexa Woods.”  
  


The paramedic nodded and a small smile crawled onto her face.

  
“Hi, Lexa. I'm Clarke. Do you know where you are right now?” she asked.  
  
  
The brunette looked around, trying to cover her eyes with her left hand from the still blinding light. She saw a weird looking machine on her right with black monitors, green lines and various numbers she didn't understand. Alongside that sci-fi gear was a first aid kit with a red cross on the top and black key hole, above it a fire extinguisher, various cables and an IV bag, which was probably the one they were using for her.  
  
“From what you said and what I see...” Lexa begun, clearing her cracked voice. Suddenly the realization of her current situation fall onto her like an ice-cold water. She looked at Clarke with wide eyes. “Please, don't tell me... No, this can't be!” Athlete started getting up with her left arm but was immediately pushed back onto her place by the blond haired girl.

“Please! I have to go back on the track! I have to run! I have to!” she begged, grabbing Clarke's wrist to make her look into her eyes. This was a nightmare. She didn't trained so hard just to end with nothing. She must take a part in the Olympics. For Gustus. For her.

  
“You can't right now!” Clarke countered, catching Lexa by her arms, as she was being dragged deeper into the misery pit of her mind with every single passing second. The paramedic saw the despair in the green eyes of her patient. “You can't, Lexa... You must go to the hospital...” she said, quietly this time, as she was slowly letting the girl’s arms go.

Clarke had seen in her life more than a bunch of victims of their own minds already, especially when they realized in what kind of position they found themselves in, however she could bear that without problems. There was something different this time. Maybe it was the way Lexa looked at her as she woke up or how her face was craved in pain after she found out about the Fate’s caprice.  
  


“How did this happen'?”

  
The Brunette's voice was cold and stoic, just like her face. All the pain suddenly vanished.  
  


Clarke looked at her feet, avoiding the intense gaze of Lexa's.

  
“Before the race began, you suddenly blacked out and fell on the track. We don't know what happened to you... Yet...” she answered, playing with the end of her paramedic jacket sleeve discreetly. Blue eyes went up, searching the green gaze, but Lexa has closed it. Her face seemed to be made of stone. Stoic and calm, yet bitter and filled with wrath and sadness. “That's why you have to go to the hospital.”

  
But Lexa wasn’t listening anymore.

  
So, she was beaten by the field track before the run had  even begun...

  
Lexa clenched her left fist as the anger  was slowly taking over her mind and making a furious rage rise inside her. She had fucked up.  
  


The paramedic must have felt this wrath because she took the athlete's fist into her warm and soft hand, and rubbed it with her thumb. Lexa half opened her eyes and looked at Clarke. It was depressing to know that all these years, paid with her own blood, tears and sweat, ended with nothing. And now even strangers were pitying her. Lexa clenched her jaw in order not to  show the sadness, that was making her eyes well up with tears. The perfection of this stoic expression would be able to kill. She wasn't a master at controlling every single part of her body, though.

She closed her eyes and tried to control the shaking breath inside her ribcage and lungs.

It must have been a strange kind of telepathy she didn’t know she possessed, because Clarke hadn’t stopped rubbing her thumb on Lexa's hand, soothing her bad feelings bit by bit, and she wasn’t turning her eyes away -  for that was the another girl thankful. Looking into the paramedic's blue eyes made her feel calmer.   
  


“Don't throw a tantrum over something so trivial, girl.” said a man on Lexa's right side.  
  
That shot-like sentence made Lexa leave the Dreamland of Clarke's eyes and get into berserker mode. She hadn’t been aware of the other paramedic's presence because as he was quite like a still wind in the night.   
As Lexa turned her head to the other side she saw a man with middle long brown hair and smut eyes. On his face was painted a devilish grin with a hint of amusement. Meanwhile he hadn’t done anything to help Clarke.  
  
“I mean, what's the point with of  this whole running thing? A bunch of people running in circle, like they were hunted by hungry wolves.”  
  
“Finn!” Clarke hissed.  
  
It was too late.  
  
Without a moment of hesitation, Lexa managed somehow to get up with just her left arm and leg, and she grabbed the other paramedic by his jacket's sleeve, causing him to fall down from the little grayish bank he was sitting on and face Lexa as she stood tall. His eyes went wide and a shadow of fear took the wide white teeth grin off of his face.

  
“Don't you even dare try to say anything like this again...“, she growled angrily.

  
The world was spinning before her eyes but Lexa was too stubborn to let this ignorant go just right now. Her anger reached its climax and she couldn’t step back now.  
  
“Stop, both of you!”

 

Clarke was in a flash between them, trying to set the other paramedic free from the athlete strong grip. And it was only one hand. Of a non-fully recovered girl.  
  
Lexa took her fingers away from Finn's jacket and before she could say anything again, she heard a long, paralyzing screech in her right ear. She landed onto the stretcher hard and was greeted by pit black darkness just as Clarke was leaning over her, asking questions she couldn't hear.

 

 

 

Everything went quiet.  
  


 

 

Fever.  
  


 

 

She dreamed of a cloudless sky and a weird florescent sun, making her whole body feel the heat it provided.

 

 


	2. Tequila with tears is hard to swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About connecting dots and few tequila shots.

 

Her shift went to an end. Finally, after twenty four hours non-stop spent working, Clarke had the permission to leave the paramedic's stations and go home. Just today her team had to respond to twelve calls, from which eight were only joke-false calls, including one from someone calling himself Batman and who said that he was shot by The Joker and needed immediate help, two heat-strikes, one heart attack with a charming old lady with three cats as the main star of the show and one collapsed athlete. Not so bad, if you think about it as a circus play, she thought. At least this time none of her cases had included hundred gallons of blood.  
Clarke couldn't forget the way that girl looked at her in the ambulance, and even if it was just tiredness, her mind simply wouldn't allow her not to remember these green eyes, like the evergreen forest in winter.

The paramedic spaced out as she was changing her red work t-shirt and hoses for a simple gray V-neck and navy blue, ripped on the knees, high Lee jeans. When she tried to take off the t-shirt, there was a loud whistle behind her, making her blush in confusion.  
  


“Well, well, Princess. I didn't know you're doing these kind of things when I’m not here too.”  
  


Finn.

 

“Seems like you have quite some drunken experience there, Collins, 'cause I don't remember playing at being a striper in front of you.” Clarke bit back, putting on the gray material over a white bra, looking annoyed into the small mirror in her locker.  
  
“Now what’s with the surnames?” he asked, coming closer with hungry eyes. He smelled like cologne and cigarettes.

  
His arms landed on the other paramedic shoulders as he kissed the girl's blond scalp, causing Clarke to sigh silently as she smoothed her jeans.  
  
“I'm tired. Today was an Easter-egg disaster and it isn't even a fucking spring.” said Clarke, looking at her boyfriend in the mirror.  
  
“I know. But now we're free, still twenty three and do you know what it means?” Finn asked, running his fingers over Clarke's shoulder blades and arms, making her feel shiver despite the fact that her top was made from thick cotton. He leaned forward to place a kiss on his girlfriend's neck “Let's get drunk tonight.”  
  


Clarke rolled her eyes, shaking her head in regret.  
  
“No, we're on the day shift tomorrow. We can't come wasted.” she concluded and grabbed her paramedic uniform just to throw it graceless into her locker, closing it with a small key she put later into the pocket in the back of her jeans. She put on the leather jacket, causing Finn to take a step back.

  
“C'mon, Princess! Just one drink!” she glared at him slightly annoyed. “My treat!” he added quickly with a charming smile, as Clarke rose her eyebrows, furrowing them in next moment lightly. She was weak for this and Finn knew that. She will give up in few seconds.  
  
“I don't knooow...  the female paramedic mocked, turning her back to Finn, hiding the now amused grin. However, she haven't expected being pinned to the cold locker by him, just as he turned her quickly around.

 

“Oh, I'm sure you know already.” his whisper gave her chills on the whole spine's length. The piercing gaze made the girl's legs feel, like they were made of tons of lead, and if he weren't holding her by her waist, Clarke was sure she would have fell on her knees.   
  
They were exchanging gazes in silence as Clarke lowered hers on the thin lips of her boyfriend. Finn noticed this and smirked at her, kissing her deeply.  
  
She had met him at the paramedic's station, as he came out half-alive from a traffic accident nearly two years ago. Clark was doing her practice at her mother's hospital called Griffin's Hospital in Washington DC and only by accident was she at the right place at the right time. It had been a hot and long day, most of the paramedics were already in the city, fighting with the increasing number of heat-strike victims – mostly the eldest. Only Clarke and her friend from university, Octavia Blake, who was working in the emergency room as another practicing student, just like her, were there. Clarke found Finn motionless on a chair, his head bleeding and pain written all over the cute boy's face. And there wasn't a single nurse or doctor around who could have helped him.

The decision they made was a surprise and not only for Clarke. The girls tried their hardest to save Finn's life together. Shortly after that event Collins started to work as another paramedic at Griffin's and exactly five months ago he and Clarke decided to go out, and two days later they were already a couple.   
They took a cab to get to the bar they hadn’t visited for a long time.  
It was a dark place with an even darker name – Bloodmoon Eclipse, pretty popular in the middle-age Washington's environment. People in here were mostly of their age, though. As Clarke and Finn reached the bar and ordered drinks (Finn's treat, of course ), a brown haired girl came to them from the middle of the crowd of dancing people– or more like falling on each other and screaming to the heavy metal music played by a live band maniacs – and set her green champagne bottle onto the counter.  
  
“So, the Finnarke ship sailed back and came to this port, huh?”  
  
It was Raven. Finn's friend from high-school. Clarke met her on her second date with Finn, as she accidentally bumped into her back with her bike. She commented on it with a weird joke about angels falling down from the sky. It was a horrible one but that was the moment Clarke realized she liked this girl and her weird sense of humor.  
  
“Rebles!” said Finn with a lime between his teeth, misspelling Raven's surname, as the girl in black shirt and blue denim jeans patted him on the arm. Raven gave him a pitying look and rolled her eyes at the hopeless case of Finn Collins' manners.   
  
“Hi, Clarke! It's good to see you!” the brown haired girl grinned at the paramedic and Clarke hugged her in answer,   having showed her earlier her mouth full of tequila as an excuse not to open it.  
  
“And you, too... Uch...!” the blond one swallowed hard on the bitter taste of alcohol all over her tongue and made a crooked face. She took her lime from the bar in a flash which was lying near her Sex On The Beach, and bit it hard, making a sour expression.  
  
“There you go!” Raven exclaimed with an even wider grin than before and rubbed Clarke's arm as she was still fighting with the mix of tastes in her mouth. She waved lightly her palm before her face to show that she was alright and both Finn and Raven laughed at it.  
  
“What are you doing here? Are you alone?” Finn asked.  
  
“What?” the tanned girl replied, sticking out her head on the side to hear the man better.  
  
“What are you doing here?”   
  
“WHAT?” she repeated louder.  
  
Finn sighed in resignation and rubbed his eyes before he took a small breath and yelled through the heavy music played in the background.  
  
“I asked, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”  
  
Raven nodded with a smile and yelled back to Finn, grabbing her bottle of champagne from the counter.   
  
“Visiting!” She drank a little and then with a small gasp offered the alcohol to the male paramedic but he showed her a glass with his cola and Captain Morgan drink. The girl just shrug and took another sip. “My friend just got into hospital, ya' know. They diagnosed her as a lucky SM possessor! Can you believe it?!”  
  
Finn's smile was washed away with these words as he stared with concern at Raven, who just shrug, again, her arms like it was nothing. Her eyes a little puffy and drowned in the color of the scarlet red – just like her cheeks – were sad despite of the goofy grin the girl was wearing. She must have been crying; probably before she was hit by the idea of getting drunk.  
As Finn took his arm away from the brown haired girl's grip, she quickly embraced him and let a loud sob out. He embraced her tightly shushing to her ear and looked back in Clarke's direction.  
Clarke send him a questioning look, as he shook his head shortly and gestured with his fingers behind Raven's back to make her come closer. She took the almost finished lime from her mouth and made her way toward them, watching carefully the other girl, as if she was sure she would vanish if she's too fast.  
The young paramedic had never been jealous of Raven, because she knew that she wasn't interested in Finn anyway. Besides, she trusted her boyfriend, but looking at their friend in this state made her feel seriously worried, though.  
  
“What's going on?” she asked soundlessly, only opening wider her mouth to make sure Finn would understand the message as he was taking away the green bottle from his friend’s hands.  
  
He held Raven tighter in his arms as he leaned forward to whisper into Clarke's ear a combination of words she didn't even expected to hear. It took the paramedic a few seconds to get herself together and only two more to hug Raven and Finn tightly. She felt hard, the short horse-like sobs of the other girl alongside her ribcage. Yes, now she was sure – the news had hit Raven hard and made her get this drunk.  
  
“I'm sorry, Raven. I really am.” Clarke whispered into Reyes' ear softly. She couldn't imagine the pain Raven was going through right now. Her friend was practically dying before her eyes. Courted too soon to the death. In one moment she felt anger rising inside of her. Seeing Finn's old friend – and now Clarke's as well – like this, was heartbreaking. She loved this puny girl.  
  
After a few minutes of just standing in what was this potential human shelter which was covering the vulnerable Raven from the whole world, they split and decided to take another round of tequila shots, and as a table near the counter got free, all of them went there to sit in order to gather they own thoughts. There was an uncomfortable silence, occupying by exchanged looks between Clarke and Finn, Raven's quite sobs and live music. The band started to play a cover of the Queen's song called “The Show Must Go On”. It was just a damn cliché situation and Clarke knew that she wouldn't fall asleep lightly today because of this crazy roller coaster of thoughts and feelings. Her mind was now in fucking chaos.  
  
“So” Finn broke the silence first. “You decided just to get drunk... And what's with your friend?”  
  
Clarke shot him a glare making Finn immediately shut it. It was a thing Clarke hated in this guy sometimes, he couldn't judge when he needed to be quiet and keep his mouth sealed.   
  
“First of all...” Raven began, grabbing a bottle of beer, which was standing between her and the blond paramedic. “She isn't just a friend. She's my bestie. My shining star on the starless sky. The hope that makes me believe that this world isn't just the sad and fucked up place I thought it was for my entire life, for fuck's sake!” the girl growled, swinging the bottle of Corona in her palm, only to realize that the brown glass was empty.   
Finn gave her the sad look of a puppy and Raven rolled her eyes, resting her chin on the bottle's neck.  
  
“Fine. You're the second best. Only because you let me win in Monopoly.”  
  
“How rude!” he outraged.  
  
“You deserved that” Clarke interfered with a playful grin.  
  
“Now you both are just playing against me!” he snarled, furrowing his eyebrows in indignation but it didn't last long before he smiled again, feeling a little lighter at the thought that it wasn't so bad, since Raven was still able to joke.  
  
Raven looked thankful for Clarke's help and reached out over the table for her hands as a small smile crawled onto Reyes' face. Clarke rubbed the girl's hand with her thumb and looked at the pain and misery painted in her friend's eyes. It was painful but at least she could to something to stop the sobs. She sighed deeply.  
  
“And second” Raven continued. “Second... I don't want her to see me like this. I mean...She fell asleep just as I came to her room. She looked so vulnerable and tired. The doctors stuck into her wrist a weird IV and, and just after this...” the girl stopped, trying to find the right words in her head. Tears were streaming slowly down her face. Clarke squeezed Reyes' palm lightly, encouraging her to keep going. “She... She began to shake as if a damn demon had possessed her. A fucking fever caused by the medications they gave her. I never knew that someone could be as hot as an open oven...”  
  
This time Raven couldn't held the sob inside.   
  
“She's going to be alright, Rey. Don't worry so much about her or you'll be sick as well”  
  
Finn moved closer with his chair to the crying girl and embraced her with one arm. Clarke did the same. She smelled a mix of various fragrances she knew – Raven's perfume, pungent smell of vodka, beer, a sweet one, probably coming from the champagne Raven drank before they bumped into each other in this place, and a small hint of hospital. Her heart was twisted at the sight of the suffering girl.  
  
Suddenly, Reyes stood up, thumping at the table with the empty beer bottle and making the furniture shake.  
  
“She's not going to be fucking alright!” she put down her open hand onto the table with a smack, making Clarke and Finn jump on their chairs. Both opened their eyes wide in surprise, feeling their heart rate jump.  
  
Raven was shaking, her face now wholly covered in red, just like her bloodshot eyes.  
  
“As soon she discover what happened to her, she... She will die...”  
  
There was a long silence before Raven sat down. This whole situation felt awkward and both paramedics weren't sure, if they could handle it. At least after Clarke saw what Finn looked like, she wasn't.  
  
“It's not like she can't live with it...” the female paramedic whispered. Her own voice sounded so strange and weird right now.  
  
Raven looked at her with these fulfilled by despair eyes like she could eat her and throw her bones away into a river.  The paramedic shot Reyes an unimpressed glare and by that wanting her to held her yells for herself. Someone had to be the though one right now, and if nobody wanted to then Clarke will just do as she will.  
  
Raven rubbed her eyes with her wrists and Finn tapped her arm.  
  
“Raven” Clarke caught the girl's attention. “I don't believe that she's going to die tonight, but if it happens then you'll live with the guilt for ever. You can't leave her on her own right now.”  
  
“I know...” the girl murmured.   
  
“You should go and see how she is doing. She needs you.”  
  
“I can’t, Clarke” her voice turned into a hiccup as she covered her mouth with her palm. A few more breaths and the tanned girl continued. “I can't watch her dreams getting destroyed in two seconds. She's an athlete. Alright, maybe it won't be too bad in the beginning. But then?” Finn embraced Raven and began to stroke her hair, trying to sooth her and shot a death glare to Clarke. Bad idea, the other paramedic gave it back to him. “She'll just die from despair...”  
Clarke looked at her boyfriend as he rose one brow and made a confused expression. So she wasn't the only one who noticed the connection but it was just too tangled up.  
  
“That girl... Your friend... You said she's an athlete?” Raven nodded. “What is she doing?” Clarke asked, connecting the dots in her mind, sometimes catching Finn's gaze.  
  
“She's a sprinter. An amazing one. Probably even better than most Olympic sprinters.” a small smile showed on Reyes' face.  
  
Finn joined the conversation.  
  
“Was she today at the National Athlete Championships at the Washington's Stadium?” he asked, watching carefully Raven's reaction. She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her cheek from the inside.  
  
“Yes. She was supposed to compete in the final run. You know... Before she collapsed.” her reddened eyes were wandering from Clarke to Finn and back. “Why are you asking?”  
  
There was nothing more Clarke needed to know. Collapsing. Athlete. Championships. Fear of not competing in the run. Raven's friend.  
  
“Lexa” the blond paramedic said under her breath but it didn't go without being noticed by Reyes.  
  
“You know her?” her eyes were big like 25 cents coins.  
  
“I'm afraid I do. She was our patient on the way to Griffin's hospital” Clarke gestured at herself and Finn. That girl athlete had something magnetizing inside and it had dragged Clarke's attention like a magnificent flower does to butterflies.  
  
“I think we should go together and see her after.”  
  


Finn's words made Clarke to look at him as if he was an alien. She didn't complain, though.  
  
“I can't. I'm not sober.” Raven murmured.   
  
Neither was Clarke but the two tequila shots in her veins hadn't last for long after seeing Raven agonizing over her friend. She didn't have to be convinced by others. There was something in Lexa that made Clarke feel the need to see her. The athlete was strong, from what she saw in the ambulance. She could catch Finn and make him fall from the bench just with one hand. Besides, the green gaze was still fresh in paramedic's memory.  
  
“Alright” Clarke stood up from her chair. “I'll go and see Lexa at the hospital. Finn, you have to take care of Raven as long as I'm away.”  
  
“But Clarke-“ Finn rose from his place and came closer to his girlfriend.  
  
“You're taking her with you to my apartment. End of discussion.”  
  
He snorted in disbelief. Clarke didn't liked the way he was acting, like the spoiled child of The Queen Elizabeth II.  
  
“Fine! But you have to promise to come home soon.” he ordered.  
  
“Alright” Clarke nodded and went up on her feet to kiss him shortly on lips. He tasted like salt, lime and Captain Morgan..  
  
“ I’ll see you later. Raven” she said looking over Finn's shoulder. “You can take a shirt and shorts from my closet. Please, try not to throw up in my bed.”  
  
Raven was laying with her hands and head on the table when she put a thumb up to show Clarke that she understood everything.  
  
The young paramedic went through the crowded Bloodmoon Eclipse's corridor towards the exit. Outside she was greeted by the cold, stinking air of Washington's streets and a black like ink starless night. She thought about Raven's words.  
  
She isn't just a friend. She's my bestie. My shining star on the starless sky. The hope that makes me believe that this world isn't just the sad and fucked up place I thought it was for my entire life, for fuck's sake!  
  
Was Lexa Woods a person who could be the light in the darkest of nights and a hope for the lost ones?  A savior, who's just like a cure for a deadly disease?

 

She wanted to know.  
  
Clarke marched for fifteen minutes before she finally stopped a cab on its way. She got in and told the driver to drive her to the Griffin's Hospital.  
  
It was 9:39 PM on the cab's black clock.  
  
She needs at least 30 more minutes till she reach the family’s hospital entrance.   
  
At 10 PM the visiting hours are over.  
  
Clarke Griffin wasn't sure if she will make it…  
  
It’s not like this girl will die tonight, she reassured herself with words she said to Raven before.

 

Nevertheless, something made her feel nervous and caused her to be anxious about every passed second the cab spent waiting for the green light.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of Rude is up! I let the fire slowly burn till the action gets to a high point. I hope you've enjoyed it!  
> (Someone asked me on Tumblr about the Clarke/Lexa ship - don't worry, guys. After all, Clexa is my main goal. ;) ) 
> 
> As always - the best Beta - L! Thank you again, Girl!
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr - alexorish-waters.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have any questions, advices or want to say "hello" just inbox me there. I wait for your comments and critique. 
> 
> \- A


End file.
